Girl's Guide to Dating A Werewolf
by Legs
Summary: Sequel to "Cutting Teeth." He made a whining sound in the back of his throat and blew out a resigned breath, leaning his forehead on the top of her bronze head. "You're going to be the end of me, Renesmee Cullen. You know that, right?"...Canon.
1. Rule 1

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the intellectual and creative property of Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown and Company. Any references to this work or direct quotes are borrowed. No plagiarism is intended. No profit is being gained from the publication of this fan-created work. **_

_**Author's Note: Believe me, no one's more surprised about this than me. I thought I was done writing about Renesmee and Jacob for awhile. And, yet, here it is…the unanticipated (but much requested) sequel to my previous story, "Cutting Teeth." You do not have to have read the first story to appreciate/follow this one, but it is technically a continuation of that story. If you haven't read it, feel free to check it out! As always, I love, love, LOVE to hear from readers at any time about anything! Let me know, should I continue this new story? Oh, and if anyone is waiting for an update of "The Drifter and the Lunatic," I'm sorry. I got stuck mid-chapter and I thought working on something else might clear the pipes. I love you all! Thanks for reading!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

**RULE #1: When dating a werewolf, daydreaming is perfectly understandable. As is night dreaming, lucid dreaming, and breakfast, lunch, and dinner dreaming. Actually, all kinds of dreams are normal and to be expected. Just…don't do it around your telepathic family members. Ever. **

Renesmee drew in a breath, falling back against the bed pillows. That had been…some dream. She shook her head in a conscious effort to clear it. The action left her feeling dizzier. She glanced at her alarm clock from the corner of her eye. 6:28. At least another seven minutes before anyone would slow-mo their way in here and disturb her. Might as well take advantage. She closed her eyes and let the images come drifting back from her subconscious.

_He would swing his leg up off his motorcycle, the old black one he still insisted on driving even though it was falling apart. He would run one hand through his dark hair. It was shorter for the summer months and he tried to keep cool in the heat. Still his skin would be hot to the touch and there would be sweat, _Renesmee decided_, trickling down the back of his neck._ She pursed her lips to keep from giggling at her own thoughts. _His forehead would glisten as he strode through the sunlight and up the walkway to the house. His shirt, it was black, would cling to his chest, not leaving a single muscle to her imagination, not that she needed much of one to imagine him shirtless. It was a common occurrence. His jeans were tight in…all the right places and when his face broadened into a wide, white grin,_ she shivered slightly. _And then, he would pull her up against him and_—

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Nessie! Are you awake?" Alice's voice called excitedly from the hallway.

Groaning silently, Renesmee sat up. So much for seven minutes.

Without waiting for permission, Alice bounded in, her arms full of clothes. "Renesmee, I have found _the_ cutest skirt/tank top combo and it would look so good with your coloring!"

"Geez, Alice. Knock much?"

"That's Aunt Alice to you, child," Alice sniffed, holding up a denim jacket with a white cotton hood. "This over top. Definitely."

"I _can_ dress myself, you know," Renesmee said crabbily, as her bare feet hit the floor.

"Barely. Now hurry up! I want to make sure this ensemble doesn't clash with your mother's and we're leaving in half an hour."

"Mom actually _let_ you pick out her clothes this morning?" her niece looked surprised.

Alice smiled sweetly, "Not yet."

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "You're unbelievable."

"And you're going to be late. Scoot!" Alice threw over her shoulder as she floated out of the room and down the hall to Bella and Edward's room.

Nessie sighed and shutting the door, went to stand in front of the full length mirror near her bed. As she dressed, she couldn't stop the only question she really wanted an answer to. Would _he_ like the skirt/tank top combo? She twirled once, frowning at her long, pale legs. All the other girls had somehow managed to come back from summer vacation with deep tan lines and sun-bleached locks and yet, here she stood, all alabaster skin and copper hair. On very good days, she thought she might look a little like her father. On bad days, she thought she looked more like a public service announcement for anemic albinos. And against _his_ dark, russet skin, she looked the exact color of egg shells.

Pulling the jacket Alice had selected over her shoulders, she sighed again. Senior year. According to her parents, she probably had a few rounds of high school to endure. If it was this boring the first time around, how on earth was she going to do it again? Maybe next freshman year she could convince _him_ to enroll with her. That certainly would make it easier.

She already knew what he would say, _"Aww, Nessie, come on! No one's gonna believe I'm in high school!"_

_ And then maybe she would pout a little and then he would probably say 'alright, alright' and then they would make out…_

"Gahh!" she said aloud. What was _wrong_ with her this morning? She couldn't seem to keep her thoughts G-rated.

"Renesmee!" her mother's voice came from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Fastening her locket securely, she headed for the door.

* * *

Astoria, Oregon, was just raising its sleepy, small-town head when her family piled into two cars and drove, too fast, as always, down the long, winding road and into town.

They passed Esme's new boutique on Main Street, a small shop that sold antiques and beautiful rarities that she had collected from around the world. Renesmee noticed how much her grandmother enjoyed the interaction with tourists and locals. Of course, the Cullens didn't need the money. All profits went to a domestic violence shelter in Portland that Carlisle and Esme had founded anonymously.

They passed signs for the new hospital across the highway where Carlisle was already scrubbing in for an early morning surgery.

As her father's Volvo slid into a parking spot near the entrance, Renesmee swung the car door open and stepped easily out. She walked quickly up the steps, grateful that the stares and whispering that had been so frequent last year had mostly dissipated. Her mother was right. People explained away the strangeness after awhile. Behind her, her parents walked hand in hand, eyes only for each other. Jasper and Alice followed them at a short distance, whispering to one another.

Her Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had once again been sent to "college," although Renesmee seriously doubted they were doing much studying in Cabo.

"Great night life," Emmett had said once.

She wondered what that was like, only going out at night.

"Positively medieval," Rosalie had answered. "I feel like I'm in some horrible Bela Lugosi film."

"Vat do you mean, dahling? Ve ah creatures of thah night!" Emmett had laughed a ghoulish laugh, sweeping his arm over his face like a cape. Leave it to Emmett to make the whole vampire existence into one big SNL skit.

"Hey there, freak of nature," said a voice behind her.

"Hey there, boring human girl," she answered, sticking her tongue out at her best friend. She handed her a book. "Thanks for the loan."

"You're done already?" Emily looked incredulous. "What, did you read this at freak speed?"

"Oh, shut up," Renesmee tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"What did you think?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. The whole sleeping in a coffin thing is…weird. I mean, why can't he just stay inside when the sun comes out? And why Louisiana? It doesn't make a lot of sense."

Emily rolled dark mascara lined eyes, "I'm sorry. I forgot who I was talking to. Remind me not to recommend any more vampire books to you."

" I'm afraid I'm a little biased," she murmured.

"Yeah, yeah."

Emily. The one person in all of Astoria who knew what the Cullens, in fact, were. Unusual circumstances had brought them together a year ago and though her family remained cautious around all humans, Nessie welcomed the outside friendship. Well, maybe not her strange obsession with fictional vampires, but everything else was good. She needed friends. Especially, when _he_ was gone…

"Hello? Nessie? Anyone in there?" Emily was waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Did you hear _anything_ I just said to you?"

"Uh…"

Emily snorted, "Come on. We're going to be late."

* * *

Lunch time. Quite possibly Renesmee's least favorite part of the day. There was nothing that smelled _less_ appetizing than human food. Not just human food. But mass-produced, deep-fried food heaped in steaming scoops onto her tray. What she wouldn't give for a juicy buck or a long, lean bobcat, heart still pumping. Heck, she'd settle for a sip of a passing student's paper cut. Her mouth watered.

Edward glanced up at her from the table, a strange mixture of amusement and consternation visible on his pale features.

"What?" she asked, defensively.

"A paper cut? Really?" her father looked unimpressed.

"It'd be better than _this _slop," she muttered, pushing a forkful of salad around her plate.

Emily's tray clattered loudly as she sat down beside Renesmee. "What's up, Mr. C?"

"Emily, we've talked about this."

"Sorry. Edward."

"How was class, Renesmee?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table, his own lunch completely undisturbed.

"Fine. Mrs. Dawson liked my essay on vegetarianism."

Beside him, Bella smiled, her golden eyes lighting up with pride, "Of course, she did. You're a great writer."

Lunch continued. Conversation flowed quietly in murmurs that only the Cullens could hear. Emily had to strain to keep up. Alice was just about to predict the weather for the next month when she announced, "Edward, check your cell phone."

A second later, the phone in Edward's hand began to buzz. He glanced at the screen for only the briefest of moments before sliding it to his daughter. "It's for you."

Renesmee felt a growingly familiar sensation burning in the pit of her stomach. She snatched the phone up eagerly and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby!"

"Jake! Hi!"

His deep voice rumbled as he chuckled, "So…guess where I am right now."

She stood up and glanced out the windows facing the parking lot. Jacob Black stood about fifty yards away, leaning against his motorcycle. _Just like my dream_, she thought.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed for a second and Renesmee wondered if he'd been listening.

"I'll be right back, 'kay?" she said, standing up so fast, she almost upset her tray.

"Now aren't you glad I picked out your outfit?" Alice smiled from the other end of the table.

Renesmee didn't even bother answering as she ran straight for the door.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay. We all know what time it is. Press the little button and lay it on me! Do you want me to continue?**_


	2. RULE 2

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the intellectual and creative property of Stephenie Meyer and Little, Brown and Company. Any references to this work or direct quotes are borrowed. No plagiarism is intended. No profit is being gained from the publication of this fan-created work. **_

_**Author's Note: So it's been awhile…Let's just say graduate school doesn't care that I'm leaving my comrades in Twilight fan fiction hanging, high and dry. In fact, if my elusive PhD could actually speak, I think it would literally say, "Screw you." But, thanks be to God and all of higher academia, I have a BREAK! Okay, I'm technically teaching and studying all summer but my load is so much lighter that I plan to update at least once a week. How crazy is THAT? We'll see what happens. Anyway, if you stuck around or wandered back, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you to everyone for your review of the first chapter! Love, love, LOVE to you all!**_

…_**...**_

**RULE #2: When it comes to getting out, going out, and making out, be patient. If you thought getting serious alone time with your human boyfriends was nearly impossible, wait till you start getting itchy for some puppy love! (girl's guide hint: werewolves don't fit in backseats…)**

Jacob Black rested sinewy forearms on the handlebars of his motorcycle. This bike was...a clunker, he admitted, chuckling a little at the small groan that came from its metal frame as he leaned his weight against it. But Bella had given it to him and, though she often encouraged him to do so, he just couldn't bear to part with it. So what if he'd spent more money fixing it again and again than it had cost brand new? There was history in its rusting gears and singed rubber- history and a deep, warm meaning. Sometimes when Jake stopped to think about that meaning, he smiled a kind of disbelieving, rueful smile and his dark head would shake and his shoulders would lift in a gesture that seemed to say, 'Eh...whatta ya gonna do?'

Before the side door had even opened, he lifted his head to search for her. And as Renesmee came bounding across the parking lot, he could feel his heart squeeze in his chest, straining to climb out of his insides and reach her. And when she finally got to him and he swung her up into his arms, he felt another squeeze before his heart began to settle back into its cushiony bed of aortas and arteries and valves, as if to say, 'We're home. Because she's home.'

"You are not allowed to leave me for a whole week ever again!" she announced, her arms winding tighter around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he said, smiling into the curve of her shoulder. "I had to check on Dad. And the pack. You know, make sure they weren't burning down the reservation without me there to keep them in line."

"Well, then, take me with you next time. Not like I'd be missing anything here."

"Nessie," Jake chuckled "We've talked about this. I promised your parents…"

"I just…don't see any harm in skipping a few days… or months…here and there. I mean, what's my rush?"

"Exactly," he kissed the end of her nose infuriatingly. "There's no rush. Which means you can go to high school and graduate and be a normal kid for a couple more years."

Something about his tone annoyed her but she pushed the feeling away. Renesmee arched one eyebrow, reminding Jacob of her mother, "Normal? Have you _met_ my family?"

His teeth flashed in easy agreement, "Alright, smartass, point taken." He ruffled her hair and set her down on the pavement again.

Not wanting to be put down just yet, Renesmee reached up to put her small hands on his shoulders. Her lips found his quickly and she pushed his lips apart enough to breathe small satisfied sounds into his mouth.

Instinctively, he drew an arm back around her waist and pulled her up against his chest, deepening the kiss without thought.

Just when Renesmee thought they might actually get to the next level of her dream, he pulled back, licking his lips slowly, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Don't know. Don't care," she told him, kissing along his deep jaw line.

Jacob laughed and set her down on the hood of a car. She didn't miss the fact that he was breathing just a little heavier than normal.

"So how's your family?" she asked.

"Uh, good! I mean, you know my dad…fishing season is never long enough."

"How's Leah? Is she dating anybody?" Renesmee ran hand over his chest, glad he couldn't hear her pulse speed up. There _were_ advantages to hanging out with non-vampires.

Jacob grinned, watching her fingers trail down his arm, "Not that she would tell me about."

"And Seth?"

"Good and don't think I don't know what you're trying to do." Jacob's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, making her eyes as big and innocent as possible. "Oh, how's Emily? Did she have her baby, yet?"

"Ness…"

"Is Sam excited? I bet he's excited! Because…you know…that's exciting!"

"Nessie, you're not going to make me forget you have to go back to class in like…" He stole a glance at the dashboard clock in the neighboring car. "Two minutes."

"Unless…I _don't_," she whispered, meaningfully.

"Don't what?"

"Unless I don't go back to class."

His dark eyes danced for a second and then he looked ashamed of himself. "No, you have to stay at school."

"Why?" she pouted.  
"Why?" he repeated incredulously. "Because I _really_ don't want your mom to bite me."

"But I am so _bored_. Please? I've already turned in my homework for the next two periods, anyways…"

"Nessie…"

"Jake, _please_?"

Her eyes were so warm and chocolaty and expectant, Jacob was fairly certain he was swimming in them.

He made a whining sound in the back of his throat and blew out a resigned breath, leaning his forehead on the top of her bronze head. "You're going to be the _end _of me, Renesmee Cullen. You know that, right?"

She squealed, and clapping her hands in delight, raced to put on the helmet Jake always kept on the bike for her.

Knowing they had only seconds before Edward would be bounding across the parking lot to stop him, he threw his leg back over the motorcycle. Nessie had already wound her thin arms around his middle, nestling her face into his shoulder blade.

As the bike roared to life, he heard her voice in his ear, "Hey, you said my mom would bite you. Aren't you at all worried about my dad?"

Jacob snorted, "Oh, I can handle _him_."

…...

Inside the cafeteria, Edward sighed.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him.

He shrugged, in a calm and controlled voice, "You heard her. She turned in her homework early."

Only Emily didn't notice Edward's knuckles grow white as he gripped the edge of the lunch table, struggling not to break it in two.

Bella ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip.

Sometimes this parenting thing really sucked.

…...

_**A/N: Alright, quickly click the button and send me your thoughts! Predictions, questions, suggestions, etc. welcome! Thanks, as always, for reading! **_


End file.
